Disney Xtreme Digital
Disney Xtreme Digital (also known as Disney XD, or DxD) is an online network that showcases exclusive Disney content such as videos and music. The Disney website is targeted primarily at tweens and teen and is part of the Web 2.0 movement, allowing users to create their own personalize "channels", collect "D-points", and participate in specialized social-networking features with other users. The Muppets launched their own official channels on DxD, sometime during the first weekend of February 2008. The DxD site replaced the out-dated Muppets.com, which currently redirected visitors to the Muppets' new home on DxD. The Muppet channels feature newly created web-exclusive video clips, games, polls and other gadgets. Upon launch there were three channels - "The Muppets' Stage", "Kermit's Pad", and "Miss Piggy's Dressing Room". These three remain the only open channels, although it appears that channels for Pepe, Fozzie, Gonzo and Animal may launch in the future. The main focus of the site is on a collection of newly created vidoes sketches produced exclusivly for the DxD site. The first update came on February 11, 2008 when six new videos were added. A second round of updates followed on Febuary 15, 2008 with the addition of another batch of six videos; and it has been reported that new videos will continue to be added on a weekly basis throughout the spring and summer of 2008.Muppet Newsflash (2/7/08) An initial round of videos were filmed for the site in early fall 2007. These videos were written by Jim Lewis and Kirk Thatcher and were directed by Bill Barretta. Jim Lewis comment on the making of the vidoes in a Muppet Central forum Q&A post stating: Site Content Videos The Muppets' Stage *'Never Had A Lesson - Part 1' (0:55) :Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo dance. Added on 2/1/08. *'Cheap Jokes' (0:37) :Fozzie preforms some eCommerce stand-up. Added on 2/1/08. *'Dancing with Danger' (0:44) :Gonzo shows off his skills of tap-dance oningtapioca pudding and thumbtacks! Added on 2/1/08. *'Topo Sticky' (3:24) :Pepe introduces his ventriloquist act Topo Sticky. Added on 2/1/08. *'Pogo-Stick-a-Polooza!' (0:44) :Pepe and Rizzo bounce around. Added on 2/1/08. *'Keeping Your Internet Green' (0:31) :Gonzo cleans up the web. Added on 2/11/08. *'Timing...is..everything' (0:53) :Pepe attempts stand-up with Animal providing a rimshot. Added on 2/11/08. *'Rizzo's Rat-cam - Part 1' (1:00) :Rizzo spies on Miss Piggy with a hidden camera. Added on 2/11/08. *'Hoo-Dee-Hoo' (0:43) :The Swedish Chef, Animal and Beaker talk on the elevator. Added on 2/11/08. *'Prawn Lake' (0:16) :Pepe dances in a tutu. Added on 2/15/08. *'Rizzo's Rat-cam - Part 2' (1:03) :Rizzo continues to spy on Miss Piggy with his hidden camera. Added on 2/15/08. *'Louder!' (0:25) :Animal lets loose. Added on 2/15/08. *''Fozzie's Comedy Cavalcade''' (1:29) :Fozzie practices some stand-up in the elevator; also features a penguin and Kermit. Added on 2/15/08. Kermit's Pad *'My First Video Blog... Sort of' (0:30) :Fozzie and Gonzo help Kermit set up his webcam. Added on 2/1/08. *'Take One!' (0:25) :Kermit does his impression of Jaws. Added on 2/1/08. *'Hi Ho! Kermit the Frog Here' (0:28) :Kermit says hello for all over. Added on 2/11/08. *'Take Two!' (0:14) :Kermit does another impression. Added on 2/11/08. *'It's a Frog Thing' (0:30) :Kermit attempts some web humor, but Gonzo doesn't get it. Added on 2/15/08. *'Take Three!' (0:10) :Kermit does another impression. Added on 2/15/08. Miss Piggy's Dressing Room *'When Piggy Met Kermie' (0:24) :Miss Piggy and Kermit give an Internet welcome. Added on 2/1/08. *'Moi's Workout!' (1:40) :Miss Piggy's Aerobic workout video. Added on 2/1/08. *'We Need to Talk' (1:02) :Piggy and Kermit talk about their relationship. Added on 2/1/08. Other * The Muppet Show: Season Two :Preview clips promoting the second season of The Muppet Show on DVD. * New Year's Eve Gone Wild :Clips flimed for Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve 2008, including some outtakes. Games *'Memory Match: Backstage Mayhem!' :A Muppet version of memory. Added on 2/1/08. *'Gonzo's Stunt Game' :Shoot Gonzo out of the cannon into a pool water by adjusting speed and angle of trajectory. Added on 2/1/08. *'Smackee-de-Snackee' :A Swedish Chef version of wack-a-mole. Added on 2/1/08. *'Muppet Bubble Jumble' :Unscramble the letters in differnt Muppet-related words. Added on 2/1/08. *'Muppets Trivia Challenge' :A Muppet trivia game. Added on 2/1/08. Music *'A Red and Green Christmas' :Listen to clips from the 2006 album. *'Best Of' :Listen to clips from the 2005 album. Gadgets *'Muppets Photo Printer' :A slideshow of Muppet photos *'Piggy Says...' :A Miss Piggy quote slidshow. *'Fozzie's Funnies!...' :A Fozzie Bear joke slidshow. *'News Flash Ticker' :News and trivia ticker featuring some new Muppet News Flash videos. *'A Frog Eye's View on Romance' :Flip through an excerpt from Before you Leap. Other Features *'Site Intro' :There are four randomly selected video intoductions featuring Rizzo and the rats as they help load the main page. Added 1/8/08. *'"Do Not Touch" Button' :Clicking this button on the main page will play one of 5 random videos. There is Kermit rapping, Piggy critiquing the viewer's attire, Fozzie (and Fozzie) carrying a ladder, Gonzo rowing a bucket, and Animal running wild. Added 1/1/08. *'Polls' :There are several interactive polls around the site. The questions change each week. Sources External Links *Muppets.com Category:Online Content